pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
What Could Go Wrong?
What Could Go Wrong? ''is a crossover between The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve and Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master. It aired on 7/2/19 Plot Steve: Razor Shell Lillie: Powder Snow! Steve and Lillie are facing each other in a practice field in Hau’oli City. On Steve’s side is Oshawott, and on Lillie’s side is Snowy the Vulpix. Lana and Mallow are watching from a table. Oshawott wields his scallop and jumps towards Snowy, who breathes a gust of cold wind with small balls of snow at Oshawott. Steve: Dodge it! Oshawott jumps over the cold wind, dodging it. Steve cheers until Oshawott lands on the ground and slips on the ice-covered dirt. Lillie laughs as Snowy coos in concern before nuzzling Oshawott, seeing if it’s okay. Steve: Hey Snowy, we’re battling, not playing! Lillie: Vulpixes are known for being caring pokemon! Snowy’s just following instinct. Steve: I mean, I guess. Mallow: Clearly you’ve never interacted with a Vulpix! Steve: I have to! Mallow: Oh yeah? When? Steve walks over to Mallow and Lana proudly, purposely puffing his chest. Lillie and Snowy cock their heads in curiosity. Steve: I happened to raise one from an egg! Lana: An egg? Mallow: You? A Dad? She laughs uncontrollably, prompting amusement from Lillie and Lana and anger from Steve. Steve: Ok, that’s it. I’ll call Dakota and he’ll tell you all about how me and ex girlfriend Korrina raised a Vulpix together. Lana: (Jealous) Ex Girlfriend? Steve: Yeah. She was one of the gym leaders back in Kalos. Lana scoffs angrily as Steve pulls out his phone and dials in a number. Meanwhile, Dakota is in a dark room, a lantern beside him. He’s reading an ancient scroll, concentrating very hard. Next to him is Blaze, his Quilava. Blaze: ''How much longer? I want to go home! Dakota: Patience, dude. This stuff’s complicated. Blaze: But I don’t caaaare. I can’t mega evolve so it doesn’t concern me! Dakota: Your teammates can. Blaze: Sounds like their problem. Suddenly, Dakota’s phone rings. He answers it. Dakota: Hello? Oh! Hey! No, I’m just in Shalour Cit- Yeah, I’m studying Mega Evolution. I’m actually staying with Korrina and her boyf- Hello? Hellooo? Steve? He puts down the phone. Dakota: That was weird. Blaze: Sounded like Steve. Dakota: It was. Blaze: What did he want. Dakota: To be honest, I’m not sure. Blaze: Okay cool but like… can we go now? Dakota sighs and stands up, storing away the scroll. Dakota: Alright, bud, let’s go. Blaze nods and gets up, stretching and yawning. They walk out of the room, and the lantern blows out. Meanwhile, Steve and the girls are now on a plane heading to Kalos. Mallow: Wow, I can't believe we're really going to the Kalos region. Steve: Eh, it's nothing special really. Lillie: Why are we even going? Steve: Well- Mallow: It has nothing to do with Korrina, does it? Steve, stammering: Well, I, Uh, Hm- Mallow: So it does. Lana comes from the back of the plane and sits down, a smile on her face. Lana: So! What were you guys talking about? Mallow: Well, Steve- Steve: Was planning an amazing date for us once we land! Haha isn’t that right, Mallow. Mallow, raising an eyebrow: Not rea- Steve gets an angry look in his eyes and feigns a smile: Isn’t that right, Mallow. Mallow gulps and nods. Mallow: Uh, yeah, Steve, that’s right. Lana grins happily. Lana: I can’t wait to see what you have planned! Steve sweatdrops and slumps down in his chair. Steve: Yeah, haha. Meanwhile, Dakota is eating at a cafe with Korrina and a man. He’s rather pale with brown hair and blue eyes. Korrina is sitting next to him, and he has a hand on her leg under the table. Dakota has Blaze on his shoulder. Dakota: I got the weirdest call from Steve today. Man: Who’s Steve? Korrina: Oh! I forgot that Bob’s never met Steve! Dakota: He’s Korrina’s ex-boyfriend. Bob: Really? When’d you two break up? Korrina: About a year ago! Things weren't going as smoothly and we kinda drifted apart. Dakota: What she means is he cheated on her! Korrina: DAKOTA! Dakota: Well, it's true. Bob: If he cheated on you, then he doesn't understand your beauty. Korrina, blushing: Aw thanks. Dakota: Anyways, he has a new girlfriend now- Korrina, surprised: HE WHAT?!? Dakota, scared: Uh, yeah, some water trainer named Lana. Korrina stands up, furious. Korrina: WATER TRAINER? I KNEW HE HAD A TYPE! Bob: Honey, what’s- Korrina: FIRST MISTY, NOW THIS! I’M SO TIRED OF IT! Dakota: What? Korrina: I'M TIRED OF HIM ALWAYS GOING FOR WATER GIRLS! Dakota: In his defense, he didn't know she liked him until after this event that happened involving a Pokemon called Melt- Korrina: I don't care. Bob: But honey, you’re not even dati- Korrina: I DON’T CARE! She storms off, leaving a terrified Dakota and Bob at the table. Dakota turns to Bob. Dakota: Does she… do this often? Bob shrugs. Bob: We’ve only been dating a month. Dakota squints suspiciously as a flash of blue briefly covers his eyes. Meanwhile, Steve and the girls are sprinting out of the Lumiose City Airport looking frantic. Steve: Mallow, call out Tropius! Lana, call out Swanna! The girls halt in their tracks, confusing a frantic Steve. Steve: What? Hurry! Mallow: Steve, I don’t even have a Tropius. Just Tsareena and Ivysaur. Lana: And I don’t own a Swanna. Just Primarina and Dewpider. Steve gets noticeably more frustrated. Steve: WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TYPE SPECIALISTS FOR IF YOU DON’T HAVE A POKEMON FOR FLYING?? WE NEED TO GET TO SHALOUR ASAP!! Lana starts to tear up. Lana: I’m… I’m sorry Steve. Steve, realizing what he said put his hand on Lana's shoulder. Steve: Look, I didn't know. Here, I got an idea. He pulls out two Pokeballs and opens them, choosing Charizard and Flygon. Steve: We'll ride on them. Lana, sniffling: O-okay. Steve and Lana climb on Charizard, and Mallow and Lillie climb onto Flygon. The two Pokemon fly off and head to Shalour City. Meanwhile, Bob is seen at the same dark room Dakota was at earlier with three figures. Figure Three is suspiciously shorter than the others, Bob reads the scroll shown earlier. Bob: Mega evolution, so that's what it called. Figure#1: What are you gonna do with it? Bob: I'll use this mega evolution to make every Pokemon mega evolve at my command and with it, I'll finally destroy my greatest rival. He takes off his disguise, revealing he's Joe. Joe: Steve! Back with Steve and the girls, they have now arrived in Shalour. Steve is sweating nervously. Lillie, to Mallow: Steve being nervous is a good thing… right? Mallow: Honestly, I’m not sure. I forgot why we’re here. Steve, nervously: We’re here to get my Vulpix from my, well, ex-girlfriend. The girls sweatdrop at this. Lana silently growls at this as a Charizard lands in front of them. Dakota hops off and returns Fuego. Dakota, shocked: Steve? Is this why you called? Steve: Well, uh, yeah, kinda. Dakota hugs Steve, excited: I haven’t seen you in forever! Where’d you go? Steve, under his breath: Well, you kinda left the wik- Lana elbows him. Steve: Ow! I mean, uh, Alola! I guess you’ve been here? Dakota: Only for the past week. Steve: What are you even doing here? Dakota: I already told you. Steve: Sorry, I got distracted by Kor- Mallow elbows him on his other side. Steve: Distracted! I was just distracted! Dakota: Riiight. But, uh, I’ve been studying Mega Evolution here in the Tower of Mastery. Steve: Mega Evolution? What's this? Dakota: Remember when you powered up Charizard using Dream Power? Steve: Not really. Wait...oh yeah! Now I remember. It also happened this one time when me and Ian team up and fought Joe in my former secret cave. Man, that was a cool c- Korrina: STEVE! Steve, nervous: Aw fu- Lillie kicks him from behind, knocking him to the ground. Everyone turns to her. Lillie nervously looks at Snowy, who’s behind Lillie’s legs. Lillie: Snowy! Why would you do such a thing? The girls and Dakota sweatdrop, while Korrina just raises an eyebrow. Dakota turns to Korrina as Steve recovers. Dakota: Korrina! As you can see, Steve is here with his friends and his girlf- Korrina: Ah! She locks eyes with Mallow, who shakes her head no, then Lillie, who shakes her head no, and then finally with Lana, who stares back viciously. There’s obvious hatred between them. Korrina, feigning sweetness: So I hear you’re a water trainer. I’d love to see you match off against Siebold. Lana, matching Korrina’s tone: And I hear you liked to battle on skates! It sure would be a shame if you… slipped. Steve: Whoa-ho-ho, okay, calm down, ladies! Lana, cheerfully: I was just encouraging proper safety! Korrina: So, what brings you and your...(gags) friends here? Steve: I want my Vulpix back. Korrina: Wow, hold up. What do you mean your Vulpix? Steve: You heard me. I want MY Vulpix back. Korrina: Yours? Ha, yeah I don't think so. Dakota, sweating: Oh boy. This isn't gonna go well. Mallow: Ya think? Dakota: Oh. I know, they fought like this back when they were dating. Mallow puts her hand on Dakota’s arm and leans in. Mallow: Let’s go to get lunch and maybe you can tell me more. Dakota looks surprised. Dakota: Well… anywhere is better than here, I suppose. Let’s bounce. They sneak off, leaving Lille, Snowy, Steve, Korrina, and Lana. Steve: Mine! Korrina: Mine! Steve: Mine! Korrina: Mine! Steve: Mi- Lillie: Enough! Snowy! Snowy unleashes a Powder Snow, freezing both Steve and Korrina. Steve, shivering: She… started… it. Korrina, shivering: Did...not. Steve, still shivering: Did...too. Lana: Ugh, Steve. Come on, let's go. You don't need your Vulpix. Forget this dumb blonde and let's go on the date you planned. Korrina: ...WHAT?! Lillie: Oh dear, something tells me this is gonna be a long day. Snowy nods her head in agreement. Meanwhile Dakota and Mallow are sitting at a picnic table overlooking the beach, both with a plate of food in front of them. Mallow: So… how long have you known Steve? Dakota: Since we were ten! He was one of the first trainers I met on my journey! Mallow: Was he always… you know? Dakota: No, yeah. He’s had next to no character development. Blaze comes out from under the table and lays down next to Dakota. Blaze: It’s cause he stopped being written about. Dakota, under his breath: Only I’m allowed to break the fourth wall! Mallow: Huh? Dakota: Oh, nothing, I was just asking how long you’ve known Steve for. Mallow: Oh, me and the girls met him a couple years ago at a Alola surfing contest. He saved Lana's life after she got attacked by a Tentacruel. Dakota, taking a bite of his food: And to think his creator wouldn't be so lazy to write that. Mallow: Wha? Dakota: Don't worry about it. Back with Steve and the girls, Lana and Korrina are Pokemon battling. Lana using Dewpider and Korrina using Medicham. Lana: Dewpider, Aqua Ring! Korrina: Hmph. You’re smarter than you look. Medicham, Thunder Punch! Dewpider surrounds itself with an orb of water. Medicham punches the orb, arm covered in electricity. However, instead of just damaging Dewpider, the water conducts the attack to damage Medicham, too. Dewpider regains health. Lana: Now, Dewpider, Lunge! Dewpider tackles Medicham covered in bright green aura. Korrina: Err.. my attack is lowered. Work Up to Jump Kick! Medicham glows bright orange before kicking Dewpider across the field. Suddenly, a loud bang is heard, and three figures make themselves seen. Jessie: Prepare for trouble, we’re not here to play! James: And make it double, ‘cause today is the day! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all peoples within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: And James! Both: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light! Surrender now, or prepare to fight! Meowth: ME-owth, that’s right! Wobbuffet comes out of his pokeball. Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Steve: TEAM ROCKET! Lillie: What are you guys doing here? James: What do you think? We're here to steal your Pokemon! Steve: That's kinda stale at this point. Be original for once. And where's Joe, he's usually with you losers. Jessie: LOSERS?! We'll show you. Arbork, go! James: Get them, Weezing! The two throw out their Pokeballs, sending out Arbok and Weezing. Steve: Umbreon, Dark Pulse! Lana: Dewpider, Bubble Beam! Korrina: Medicham, Psychic! The three attacks combine, creating a powerful blast of energy that defeats Arbok and Weezing in one hit. Jessie grits her teeth. Jessie: Er… we’ll be back for you twerps! You won’t be so lucky next time! Meowth: Yeah! The new boss is giving us some primo upgrades! James: And we get to run away without having to say- Umbreon uses Dark Pulse again, sending them flying. Team Rocket: That we’re Team Rocket and we’re blasting off again! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! A ding is heard. Steve: That was odd. Joe must be around here. Let's go see...after I get my Vulpix back! Kortina: SHE'S NOT YOURS! Steve: YEAH SHE IS! Lana: HEY, WE HAVE A BATTLE TO FINISH! I AIN'T DONE WITH YOU DUMB BLONDE! Lillie sits down and sighs. Lillie: I hope Mallow and Dakota are doing alright. She pulls out her phone and dials Mallow's number. A few seconds later, she answers. The screen splits. Mallow: Hello? Lillie: Hi, um, get back here as soon as you can. It’s kind of an emergency. Mallow: Lillie, I’m busy. I think Dakota was about to (whisper) kiss me. Lillie: Oh, well, okay, I guess I’ll just tell that to Team Rocket when they kidnap me because Steve and his girlfriends are arguing. Mallow rolls her eyes. Mallow: We’ll be there. She hangs up. Dakota: Where are we going? Mallow: Back to square one, apparently. Dakota: Nah, let’s just stay here, they don’t need us. Mallow: Yeah, I guess you’re right, they can face Team Rocket without us. Dakota shoots to his feet, starting Blaze. Dakota: TEAM ROCKET?! WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY SO? LET’S GO! Dakota runs off, dragging Mallow with him. Blaze panics before taking off after him. Steve: MINE! Korrina: MINE! Lillie: UGH! Can you guys stop acting like kids for five minutes? Steve: Geez, ok Iris. Can you at least take me to her? Korrina: How do I know you won't try and take her? Steve: I won't, trust me. Korrina: Ok, fine. As the gang is about to leave, Bob shows up. Bob: Hey babe. Korrina: Oh hey...boyfriend. Steve: ...What the fu- Lillie elbows him. Steve: Ow, I was gonna say fudge. Lillie: Sure, you were. Dakota and Mallow arrive, out of breath! Mallow: We came as soon as we heard! We’re ready to fight Team Rocket! Bob: Team Rocket? I, uh, have never heard of them. Suddenly, Blaze comes out of nowhere and tackles Bob, knocking his disguise of and revealing him to be Joe. Steve gasps and narrows his eyes. Steve: YOU! Dakota: F**kin knew it. Steve turns to him. Steve: B*tch, it’s not polite to cuss. Little f*cker. Joe uses this as an opportunity and starts running. Korrina, heartbroken: He...he..was a fake? Dakota, putting his hand on her shoulder: It's alright. You could've done be- Kortina slaps his hand. Korrina: Get your hands off me, I'm so f**king done with all of you. You're never getting Vulpix back! Korrina storms off, pushing Lana to the ground. Steve helps Lana as she swipes her face. Lana: Steve. I don't know why you ever dated her. Dakota: Oh, that's because he tried to date this one girl who I liked and she didn't like him, so I hooked those tw- Steve: Now is not the time. Mallow: Anyways, Dakota. (Lends on his shoulders) Let's get back to our date. Lilie: Aren't you forgetting about Team Rocket? We should go find them. Mallow: Eh, who cares about them? It's always the same old and old. Dakota: No, I'm with Lillie on this. Mallow: But… Dakota: We can make out after this, come on. Mallow rolls her eyes and the gang runs off after Joe. Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Meowth are in a secret lair, in what used to be an empty cave. High-tech devices can be seen almost everywhere. Jessie and James are both holding a single pokeball. James: Well, it’s time to see what the boss sent us. Jessie: It better be good. Meowth: Maybe it’s a Pikachu. The trio sighs. Meowth: Alright, on the count of three! One. James: Two. Jessie: Three! Jessie and James both throw their pokeball. From James’ pokeball comes a Mawile, while a Sableye comes from Jessie’s. Both pokemon wear a harness that contains a strange stone in the middle. Jessie and James swoon. Jessie: A Sableye! A powerful creature who rules the night! James: And Mawile! With it, I’ll never lose a fight! Meowth: Meowth, that’s right! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Joe walks in the room, holding a cage. Joe: I see you got your gifts. Meowth, do you have the special stone I gave you? Meowth, pulling a stone: Right here, boss! These twerps won't know what hit them. Joe: With this stone and the Pokemon in this cage, I'll finally be able to defeat Steve. He holds up the cage, revealing Vulpix. Steve, Dakota and the girls are now in a forest, lost. Steve: Damn it! We lost him! And now we're lost in a forest. Dakota: Uh, yeah. The text above your line just said that. Steve and the girls look at him, confused as he shrugs his shoulders. Blaze sticks his head out of the back of Dakota’s shirt, where it’s revealed he’s been hiding. Blaze: Why don’t you just… use your aura? Dakota: … Blaze: … Dakota: Arceus, you’re right. Lillie: What, what’d he say? Dakota, sheepishly: That I could, uh, track Joe with my aura. The group looks at him strangely for a second before Steve punches him in the face. Dakota: Ow! What was that for? Steve: We’re lost in the f*cking woods and you could’ve lead us to Joe this WHOLE TIME? Dakota: Heh heh...yeah. Oops. Steve: Smh. Just take us to him. Dakota: Yeah, yeah. Alright, don't get your panties in a brunch. He glows and teleports them to where Joe and the Rocket Trio are. Steve: JOE! Joe: Damn it, they found us. Jessie, James. Handle them. He runs off, as Steve bolts off after him. Aw Jessie: Prepare for trouble! James: And make it- Dakota: Hold the speech. I’m gonna make this quick. Girls, go after Steve. Joe’s a lot stronger than these two. The girls nod and chase after Steve, leaving just Dakota and the Rocket Duo. Jessie: Alright, twerp, we’re gonna finish you off fast! Sableye, go! James: Mawile, I choose you! They send out their respective pokemon. Dakota whistles. Dakota: I see you’ve upgraded. But I can deal. Tyler, Lucas, let’s go! He sends out Tyler the Tyrunt and Lucas the Lucario. Lucas has an ornate belt with a gem in the center. Dakota: Through the strength of our bond and the power of Rayquaza! Lucas! Mega Evolve! Dakota glows blue with aura as Lucas’ Lucarionite reacts to it. Lucas is veiled in a great light and morphs into Mega Lucario. Tyler coos in awe. Jessie: Cute trick, but you’re not alone in that field. Sableye, Mega Evolve! James: You too, Mawile! The two pokemon stand there, confused. Their mega stones don’t react. Jessie: AUGH! WHY ISN’T THIS WORKING? Dakota: I’m afraid you two don’t have keystones. James: Keystones? Dakota: Mega Evolution requires a keystone as well as a mega stone. Jessie: But… but yo- Dakota: I’m a rare exception. I’ve mastered the ability to manipulate aura, which allows me to react a mega stone myself. Which means I get to blast you guys off very easily. Lucas, Bone Rush! Tyler, Hidden Power! Lucas dashes towards Mawile, a large sabre of sand and aura in hand. He clubs Mawile with it, defeating the pokemon instantly. Tyler creates white orbs of energy around himself. The orbs turn a pink color and are launched at Sableye, defeating it. Jessie: You twerp! You played dirty! Dakota: Yeah, no, sure. (To his pokemon) Blast them off. Lucas charges an Aura Sphere, and Tyler charges a Draco Meteor. Blaze takes to the field and charges a Flamethrower. They fire the attacks, which combine and send Team Rocket flying, leaving a whole in the roof of the cave. Team Rocket: We’re blasting off again! The cave begins to shake. Meanwhile, Steve and the girls has caught up to Joe. Steve: Give it up, Joe! You know you're just gonna fail again. Joe: Tsk, tsk. Oh Steve, you ignorant fool. You think you have me beat, but I have a surprise for you this time. Steve: Whatever it is, bring it on. I can take it. Joe: As you wish. Joe pushes a button on the wall, the wall opens revealing Vulpix captured. Steve gasps. Steve: VULPIX! Joe laughs evilly. Joe: I’m going to use the power of a mega stone to force you Vulpix into a form of unstoppable power! I will rule Kalos, and then the world! Mallow: Who says Vulpix will listen to you? Lillie: Can Vulpix even Mega Evolve? Joe: Shut up! All of you! You can’t stop me! Steve: But we sure can try! Oshawott, I choose you! Lillie: Snowy, let’s go! Mallow: Tsareena! Ivysaur! Lana: Primarina, time to shine! They all send out their pokemon. Joe: Silly fools. You simply don’t have enough power to stop me. Gyarados! Steelix! Blastoise! I Mega Evolve and stop these fools! He sends out his three pokemon, who start glowing as soon as they appear. A large machine in the corner of the room hits them with a pulse of purple energy, and they Mega Evolve. Joe: Haha! With my latest machine, I can force Mega Evolution onto any pokemon I choose! Mallow gulps. Suddenly, a rolling ball of fire streaks across the room and hits Steelix in the face, injuring it. The ball loses momentum and is revealed to be Blaze. Dakota: Guys! The cave is collapsing! We need to go! The room rumbles. Steve: I'm not leaving without Vulpix. Charizard and Flygon, I choose you! He sends out Charizard and Flygon, Charizard roars. Steve: Flygon, get the girls to safely. Dakota and I can handle Joe before the cave collapses. Dakota: No, Steve. We need to leave right this instant. Steve: No way in hell am I letting this lunatic win. Joe: You should really listen to your friend. Blastoise, Hydro Pump! Blastoise prepares to fire Hydro Pump, but he gets hit by a Aura Sphere, knocking him back a bit. Everyone: Huh? They turn to see a Mega Lucario behind them. Steve: Lucas? Dakota: No, this isn't Lucas. This is... Korrina: Give me back my Vulpix! Dakota: ...Korrina. Joe: It’s all for nothing! You escape with either your life or your Vulpix, but not both. Dakota: Tauros crap. Helios, Aaron, Fuego, come help! He releases Helios the Heliolisk, Aaron the Aggron, and Fuego the Charizard. Dakota: Aggron, I need a battler. Helios, go mess with that machine in the corner. Go nuts. And Fuego, get the girls to safety. Now! (To Blaze) Let’s go get em. Helios scurries to the machine, unnoticed by the pokemon or Joe. Fuego and Flygon take Mallow, Lillie, and Lana, but at the last second, Mallow jumps off. Lana follows her, and then Lillie. Dakota and Steve: Huh? Mallow: We all have reasons to fight. Lana: You’re my boyfriend, Steve, I’m n- Korrina: Okay, that’s touching, but we’re in DANGER so let’s kill this dude or whatever and then SCRAM! Mallow: Tsareena, Magical Leaf! Ivysaur, Vine Whip! Lillie: Snowy, Powder Snow! Lana: Primarina, Aqua Jet! Korrina: Aura Sphere, let's go! The Pokemon fire their attacks, at Joe's Pokemon. Joe: I don't think tho. Iron Tail! Surf! Hydro Pump! Steelix, Gyarados and Blastoise attack back, overpowering the girls' Pokemon. Steve sends out Umbreon. Suddenly, Joe’s pokemon are shocked by a purple electricity. Joe turns around and sees Helios climbing his machine, sparking with static. Joe: You vermin! Blastoise! Hydro Cannon! Dakota: No! You’ll bring down the place faster! Blastoise fires a large sphere of aquatic energy at Helios, who quickly dodges. The attack instead hits and destroys Joe’s machine, causing an explosion. More rocks fall, and Gyarados, Blastoise, and Steelix revert to their normal forms. Joe: NO! You'll regret this! Steve: I regret a lot of things, but this won't be one of them. He tackles Joe and starts beating him senseless. Dakota and Lana: STEVE! They both pull him off Joe. Steve wipes his mouth,as Joe gets up. Steve: Sorry, got a little carried away. Joe: I'm not finished yet. Korrina: Yeah, but we are. Steve, catch! She tosses him a keystone and a mega stone. Joe: NO! Steve grins and gives the mega stone to Charizard. Steve: Through the strength of our bond and the power of Mewtwo, I raise the power of myself and of Charizard! Steve poses and Charizard becomes bathed in a great light. When the light fades, Mega Charizard X stands ready to fight. Charizard roars. Lana: Leave the Steelix to me! Primarina! Oceanic Operetta! Lana and Primarina strike a series of poses, charging Lana’s Z-Crystal. Primarina then glows in a bright blue aura, creating a bubble on her nose while singing. As she hits a high note, the bubble is launched at Steelix, defeating it easily. Joe sputters as he returns it. Blastoise and Gyarados roar. Mega Charizard X and Fuego fly above them. Dakota and Steve: Flamethrower! The two Charizards uses their flamethrower, the two attacks combining and doing a decent amount of damage. Korrina: Let's finish this faker, Aura S- As Korrina is about to call out her attack, Joe holds up Vulpix. Joe: Isn't this what you came here for? Korrina: Vulpix! You let her go right now. Joe: Surrender to me and I'll think about it. Korrina: I...I...give. Lucario, return Mega Lucario reverts and is sent back to its Pokeball. Joe: Good. Korrina: We have a deal. Let her go. Joe: I guess so..NOT! He takes off running as the cave collapses completely. Dakota panics and glows blue with aura. The entire group disappears and reappears on top of the debris. Everyone sighs with relief. Dakota: Wait. Steve: What? Dakota: I don’t see Blaze. Korrina: Or Vulpix! Dakota and Steve start to panic. Dakota: BLAZE! Steve and Korrina: VULPIX! Lillie starts to cry, followed by Lana. Suddenly, a rumble is heard. The group turns to the source of the noise, and see a bright light coming from under the rocks. A small explosion occurs, and Blaze emerges from the rubble, now a Typhlosion. Blaze is carrying Vulpix, who looks feeble. Blaze: Wow...check me out. Dakota: You...evolved! Way to go, buddy. Joe gets up and groans. Everybody stares at him. Korrina cracks her knuckles. Joe: Ugh...don't think I'm finished with you yet! I will be victorio- Korrina sucker punches Joe in the face, causing him to bleed a little. Joe opens a Pokeball, choosing Crobat and grabs on to fly off. Dakota: Blaze, Eruption! Blaze: Oh hell yeah. Blaze roars and the fire on his back rares up. He blasts a stream of fire and lava at Crobat, shooting it out of the sky. Dakota’s eyes glow blue and Joe is tied up in aura ropes. Steve approaches him angrily. Steve: You're done for, Jonah. Joe: It's Joe! Steve: Yeah, yeah whatever Josh. He knocks Joe out. The gang now have returned to Shalour City, Joe is being arrested. Joe: I would've gotten away with my plan if it weren't for Steve and his meddling pathetic friends. Officer Jenny: Tell it to the judge. Officer Jenny drives off. Steve and Korrina are seen with Vulpix. The rest of the group watching, Lana trying to hold in anger. Lillie nudges her. Lillie: Calm down, Lana. Steve loves you. But Vulpix is his pokemon. His child. She’s always going to come first. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about you. Lana sighs. Lana: I guess you’re right. Dakota and Mallow are sitting together, all of their pokemon sitting around them- Lucas, Tyler, Helios, Fuego, Aaron, Tsareena, Ivysaur, and right next to Dakota, a new evolved Blaze. Mallow’s leaning on Dakota’s shoulder. Mallow: I don’t want you to leave. Dakota: Then come with me. Mallow: I can’t. I have too many adventures with my girls waiting for me. Dakota: Come on. Steve’s not even gonna write about what happens between these crossovers. It’ll work perfectly. Mallow: What? Dakota: Nothing. Come with me. Mallow: I...I..I can't. I'm sorry, I like you and all but Steve needs all three of us to keep him out of trouble. I hope you can forgive me. Dakota: No, I understand. Steve: So...I guess Vulpix should decide who it stays with. Korrina: I guess so. The two look at Vulpix and wait to see who it chooses. After a few minutes of waiting, Vulpix gets bored of them doing nothing so she walks over to Steve and falls asleep near his legs. Korrina: … Oh. Steve: Korrina, I- Korrina: No, it’s okay. I… I’m gonna go. It was nice to see you again. (She turns to Dakota) I’ll see you at the house. Dakota nods silently, the beginning of a tear in his eye. Dakota: I think I’m gonna go, too. To Hoenn, maybe. Mallow and Steve: What? Dakota: There’s just been too much lately… Abi, then Ian, now you, Mallow. I need some… time. Space. There’s a tribe in Hoenn I’ve always liked. I might train there. Mixas needs a better champion than I’ve been. Steve: So you’re just going to leave your region? Dakota: I’ve left Ahmad in charge. I just need space. It was good to see you, Steve. And it was nice to see you guys again, Lana, Lillie, uh, Mallow. He kisses Mallow on the cheek and waves at Lana and Lillie. He shakes Steve’s hand. Dakota: Until next time. He returns all of his pokemon except Fuego and flies away on him, leaving Steve and his crew. Lana: So, now what? Steve: I'm hungry. Let's go get some tacos. He and the girls walk off, as Bewear is seen in the distance. The end! Major Events * Steve and Lana are in a official relationship * Dakota is revealed to be studying Mega Evolution * Steve and his gang flies to Kalos * The circumstances of Steve and Korrina's breakup is revealed * Korrina is revealed to be dating Bob * Lana is revealed to have caught a Dewpider * Mallow is revealed to have caught an Ivysaur * Steve reveals his Flygon * Dakota and Mallow engage in a romantic relationship * Bob is revealed to be Joe in disguise * Jessie and James obtain a Sableye and Mawile respectively * Dakota reveals that he doesn't need a keystone to activate Mega Evolution * Joe kidnaps Steve and Korrina's Vulpix * Joe Mega Evolves his pokemon for the first time * Blaze the Quilava evolves into Typhlosion * Joe is defeated and arrested * Steve and Korrina's Vulpix chooses Steve as her permanent parent * Dakota decides to move to Hoenn to train, leaving Ahmad as Mixas' temporary champion. Characters * Steve * Lillie * Mallow (Steve) * Lana (Steve) * Dakota Rex * Korrina (ARPS) * Bob/Joe * Jessie (The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve) * James (The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve) * Officer Jenny Pokemon * Oshawott (Steve's Oshawott) * Snowy the Vulpix (Lillie's) * Blaze the Quilava (Dakota's) * Flygon (Steve's) * Charizard (Steve's Charizard) (Mega) * Fuego the Charizard (Dakota's) * Dewpider (Lana's) * Medicham (Korrina's) * Meowth (Team Rocket's) * Wobbuffet (Team Rocket's) * Arbok (Jessie's) * Weezing (James') * Umbreon (Steve's Umbreon) * Mawile (Jessie's) * Sableye (James') * Vulpix (Steve and Korrina's/Steve's) * Tyler the Tyrunt (Dakota's) * Lucas the Lucario (Dakota's) (Mega) * Tsareena (Mallow's) * Ivysaur (Mallow's) * Primarina (Lana's) * Gyarados (Joe's) (Mega) * Steelix (Joe's) (Mega) * Blastoise (Joe's) (Mega) * Helios the Heliolisk (Dakota's) * Aaron the Aggron (Dakota's) * Lucario (Korrina's) (Mega) * Blaze the Typhlosion (Dakota's) (Newly evolved) * Bewear (Joe's) Trivia * This crossover was written by Dakota and Steve over several weeks. * This crossover features no wild pokemon * This is only the second crossover from either franchise involved not to have Dioga as a writer. The first was Dakota and Steve: Beginner Masters. * Many callbacks to episodes of ARPS were purposefully included.